


To Boldly Go Where No Love Has Gone Before

by 0dragonhoardof221b0



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, New Jobs, Omegaverse, SHIP NAMES, Smut, TIS IS CUTE, What Have I Done, anyway, but neither can i, cute new segment of the enterprise!, i am making this so cute you will die, khan/captain, new thing which is now Khaptain, omg, possesive khan, the fandom i mean, this is why we cant have nice things, which is actually just sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0dragonhoardof221b0/pseuds/0dragonhoardof221b0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan was not always Khan. A long time ago, he was a detective. But those days are over, and times have changed. 3,000 years of change. Can Khan and his Captain ever adjust? Will their position on the Starship Enterprise be compromised, or will they overcome their many challenges? First fic. Be nice to me.</p><p>have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unveiling Of Captain

“You are one lucky son of a bitch, Khan. Be happy enough that Star Command even let you stay on this ship to serve time, let alone unlock one of your psycho compadres to hang you with you. Honestly, i don’t know what I’ll do if they are exactly like you, i really don’t. Leiutenit Ohora.” Grumbled Captain Kirk, nodding her way.

Three figures marched down the bright hallway of the enterprise, down towards the sick bay, and even from far away it was clear of whom the odd trio consisted of; the fast and determind pace of Kirk, the silent and warrior-like march of Khan, and the even and efficient stride of Spock bringing up the rear. His expression was unreadable but something seemed to show just how illogical and foolish he found the situation.

The three sped down the carpet towards where the CryoTubes were being rehabilitated, to Bones’s astonishment and anger. “You’ll regret making me do this,” he said, “you’ll regret even waking one of the killers up, eventually. You just wait.”.

Each of the trio was wrapped in their own thoughts, but surely Khan’s were the loudest and most obvious. His icy eyes could rip any material to shreds if he stared at it long enough; Kirk was sure. He didn’t really agree with letting Khan open another tube; in fact, it was the worst command Star Command had issued in a while. Three days ago they had notified the whole ship that for the remainder of their time in space, Khan and one other CryoMember would be on parol, and would serve under a new rank for the ship; the Exploration and Intense Defense Department. They even got their own battle suits with the logo on it (black and grey, of corse). But, on the other hand, Kirk could not help but agree with star command. It was more obvious every day that Khan was going a bit mad without anyone he considered “on his level” to talk to. He had caught him several times frightening the cleaners by repeatedly body slamming into the armored walls surrounding the room with the CryoTubes. Hell, even Spock though maybe this was logical, to avoid Khan from killing crew members.

They doors slid open with a barely detectable whoosh, and several scientists looked up before dismissing them. The room had been cleared for all the tubes to fit in. The operation tables had been angled to the side and the many wheeled cabinates had been either removed or shoved into closets. Spock’s exhale turned to mist the moment hey stepped inside the doors and he frowned, watching it float away; it must of been around 22 degrees fareinheight in there. It has to be, thought Kirk, all the tubes are wide open. It was true: the tubes lined the room in near rows, the frost covered tops removed so the faces could be seen inside. It was eerie, seeing so many people so silent. The room was as quiet as the night after a storm, except for the impatient growl Khan gave, and the beeping and shuffling from the other side of the room.

“Well, you wanted the murderers unfrozen, quite standing there like you’re in Cryo, too!” Called Bones from the other side of the room, then turned back to one tube lying on a bed, this one not covered in frost but quite warm.

“Bones.” Kirk warned, but wound his way through the icy capsules, Spock and Khan in tow.

“Just saying. Anyway,” Said Bones as Kirk joined his side, “this is the one he wanted open, right? Number 7?”

“Yes.” Came Khan’s voice from right behind the doctor, low and menacing, making Bones jump. He turned, and wished he had not; Khan’s eyes were full of pain, of fire and fierce need. Shrugging, the doctor reached out to push a small on the top of the tube, then hesitated, locking eyes with Kirk one last time. Kirk nodded, his answer of, i know it’s dangerous but this is what must be done, etched into his expression.

Bones reached over and pressed the button, and a shockwave of yellow filled the room.

 

 

Sensors were going off, lights were flashing, monitors were beeping. Kirk, the closest to the beam of light, was doubled over, holding his stinging and painful eyes. Light still sizzled in the tube,a and there was a split second of silence.

A sharp, steady beep resonated on a tiny monitor hooked up to the man inside the tube.

Bones jumped into action. “We’ve got a heartbeat! Come on people, go, go, go!” He thundered, magically turning into the doctor Kirk was always awed to see. Suddenly there was support everywhere, nine or ten people the tube, crushing past Khan, who was frozen in shock amidst the sea of movement.

He’s alive.

The thought rang through his head like the sound of a bullet, freezing him, turning him to a living sculpture. Kirk straightened up and rubbed his eyes, opening his mouth and blinking hard. Tears streamed down his face, but he turned and pushed his way through the seething crowd of doctors to see what was happening. In the CryoTube was a short, blonde man just a little older that Khan himself. He was clad in very little but a pretty sheer hospital gown. His smile lines and thick eye brows stood out against the bright surgical light like cracks. There were hands everywhere, frantic hands covered in light, pushing needles into the man's cold skin, hooking up a respirator to his face, shining a light into his eyes. It was all Kirk could do not to stand there and gape in awe. This man had been practically dead for 3,000 years, and now he's here, with a heartbeat. Very, very alive. They pushed the man up into a sitting position, and he started to squint open his eyes. They hands moved faster. Bones locked eyes with Kirk, and he was suprised to see the gleam of happiness and wonder in the doctor's eyes. _So this is why he's a doctor,_ Though Kirk,  _All for this moment, when he can bring some one bake to life again._

All the happiness drained from his face however, and Kirk followed his gaze to the man's blue, blue lips.

The monitor flatlined, shrill and chilling.

"Respirator! Where's the fucking defibrillator?!" Screamed Bones, a whirlwind of concenration. Hands were pumping oh the man's chest, a tube stuck down his throat.

"Kirk! Kirk!" Screamed a strained and controlled voice behind him. There was Spock, barley holding Khan back in a head lock in the darkness. Kirk froze. Khan was a whirl of dark energy, thrashing like a wild beast in Spock's arms. His carefully gelled hair was loose and swinging around his face, giving an even more menacing look, and his coat flew around him. His pale fingers were splayed over Spock's face like spiders. Kirk dove at him right as he threw Spock over his head, past the openating table into the darkness with a crash.

 _Shit._ Thought Kirk, and quick as lightening, brought down a thick needle attached to a canister of sedetive into Khan's neck, who howled, clawing his way closer to the table and the light, pale knucked clenched to whiteness.  
 the sound of electricity cracked through the room and Bones's voice boomed "CLEAR!", and slammed the pads onto the man's chest. He convulsed, but lay still again. Khan made a sound so gutteral and terrified that Kirk was tempted to run away.  
No. Who knew what would happen if he let him go?

Thinking fast, Kirk swung himself over Khan and sat on his back, sinking the needle further into his neck and pressing the pressurization button. His knees were big enough to hold the warrior's hands to the ground, and there they sat on the tiles between the tubes, like a horse and a rider.

"Clear!" Called Bones again, electrouting the man, who again, lay lifeless. The crowd thickened around the tabel, shouting commands and bringing small tubes and macheines, but they both could still see a pale hand hanging over the side.  
A mix of a whimper and a moan passed through khan's teeth, a deep rumble and unmost pain and fear.

"John..."he muttered, deep and resonating, "Cap-taaiin." he whispered in pain.

Bones screamed "clear!" one final time. Rubbing the pads together, he raised them over-Captain?- like a witch doctor. They came crashing down with a loud "Bccrrrt!" And this time  both Khan and the Captain went ridged; Khan knew it was the last time they would defibrillate him.

  
Captain gasped and sat straight up.


	2. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Kirk didn't know that this part of Khan even existed. All he ever saw was a battle macheine, a warrior who killed in cold blood. He never knew the things he could actually do, how much he could-  
> Care.

_Silence. Deep silence. That's all that Captain heard. He couldn't shout out, no, he shouldn't break the silence. Thousands of years, an eternity. And so cold. Oh, so cold. Frost everywhere, on his eyeslashes, gathering in his lungs. Was he breathing? No. Yet he was concious. And that was a terrible thing. To be dead, alive, and alone for 3,000 years._

_Until now.  
_

_It was too much. He was moving, but not by himself. And so warm. Warmer than he had been in decades, centuries. The flames engulfed him, and the light stung his skin and eyes like some poison. The pain, oh the pain. Needles, tubes; it was too much. After not having a heartbeat for 3,000 years, he felt jitery and frightened. The impending darkness was so nice. So cozy; something much more relatable. Maybe he would drift off...  
_

_  
"John. John, John. Captain." Names whirled through his mind, spoken, his names._

 

 

_Sherlock? Khan?_

_KHAN!_

_Captain John Watson awoke with a start.  
_

 

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

Silence for the second time in the Cryo room. But this time, it was not desolate. As a dead man sat up and rubbed his face like he had just gotten out of bed, it was not a fearful silence; it was an awed one. The doctors stood in a stock still semicircle, Bones nearest to the table. He could reach out and touch the man's leg (he still found this amazing; being a doctor never got old). He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, hello," He said, patting the man's clammy knee with a big smile, "I'm Doctor Bones, and welcome aboard the Starship Ente-"

And that was the first time Bones was punched in the face by an extremely possessive Alpha.

 

 

 _Shit, where'd he go?_ Thought Kirk. Did he evaporate? Because twenty seconds ago he was a crying mess under Kirk, and now, poof. Of course, the dots connected when he heard the resonating crack and thud. Kirk whirled around, and saw Khan standing where Bones was, fist still extended, and the Starship doctor flat on his back 10 feet away.

 _Well, fuck._ thought Kirk. _Now he's gone and done it._

The room was in a panic; doctors clambered in front of Captain (the one on the table), trying to keep him from Khan's wrath, who was kicking, jabbing, and methodically dropping medically advanced bodies like flies.

"Captain Kirk!" Called a young doctor, curling his body over the other Captain to try and protect him from the oncoming flurry of blows. Kirk leapt up and was just about to touch the young boy's shoulder to stand by him when he was flung into the air. Well, both of them were. By Khan. He had grabbed both their shirts in one hand, yanked them over the top of his head, and threw them over onto Bones, who lay sprawled over a CryoTube and groaning as he woke up.

"Khaaan! Don't you dare touch him!" Hollered Kirk as he helped Bones up. Why would he do this? He was so alone, why would he kill the very person he was begging them to let out? Oh no. Did they open the tube of his least liked friend?! Khan leaned over the defenseless captain, illuminated by the yellow light. He was the the very picture of a vicious killer poised to strike. He reach over to the Captain's head-

"No!" Hollered Kirk, throwing himself at Khan. Anything to buy the Captain more time, more of a chance to be saved.

"DON'T YOU GO NEAR HIM!" Khan roared, and with a backhand slap, sent Kirk reeling away. What? Was that a warning or a threat? He couldn't tell; the room was spinning too fast as he stumbled off into the darkness.

 

  
<Khan>

_He was beautiful, he really was. Still blonde and sweet as the day they met, 3,074 years ago. The wrinkled scar tissue looked like a star under his sheer robe. A hot stripe of possessiveness flared through Khan when he thought about other people's hands on his captain, seeing his bullet wound. Khan's hands wanted flutter nervously over Captain's body, afraid to touch anything in the bright light where he looked so weak. Memories came flooding back of a time long past; chasing cabbies, going to weddings, laughing together at Christmas. Until Khan was taken away, the Captain. Away to a medic plant where they were "processed", changed; separated after 74 happy years. Never to see each other unless Khan tracked down those missiles, which he promised he would, even if it killed him. And he did._

_  
_Khan stood stock still, memories flooding him life an avalanche of icy water. He snapped to conciousness when captain shifted, groaned in fear and loneliness. It pierced him right to the core with want and desire. This time it was Khan, not Bones, who snapped into action, removing tubes, deftly plucking out needles, removing the restraints from his wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing, stop!" Grumbled Bones, holding his head, standing up.

"Shut up or I will be forced to silence you again." Said Khan, not turning his back.

"You're going to kill him!" Yelled Bones, louder.

"I think I know what I'm doing WITH MY OWN OMEGA!" Yelled Khan, stopping and looking over his shoulder, his eyes piercing and fearful and sad. He turned back around and kept attending to the Captain, oblivious to Bones now.

 _Wait, hold the fuckity fuck up,_ thought Bones, _does he mean Omega like, he's from an Alpha and OmgaVerse?_ He slowly shook his head. _Oh shit, why didn't i guess! It's so obvious now! The desperation to get into the room, the sheer possesiveness! Dammit! My thick head and I!_

 _  
_Khan pulled off the final strap, and gently pushed his arms under Captain like he was a fallen angel. He eased the patient into a fireman embrace over his shoulder, and turned around.

"What? No no no no no!" Yelled Bones. He shakily started to get to his feet. "Listen, i know he's your Omega," he said, leaning heavily on a table, pointing at the Captain, "But we're not done. You could seriously hurt him." He gritted his teeth; khan was walking backward faster now, towards the door with wild eyes. "Khan, just listen. Be sensible. Bring him back here so we can-" 

"I apologize, but we must decline your offer." Khan growled, freeing his hand from Captain and holding him like a princess. He slammed the palm of his hand into the button for the sliding door. With a whoosh, he stepped into the hall, smiled, and darted away, the footsteps fading.

Bones shuddered. "God Dammit!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the table twice, looking after Khan. Kirk waveringly pulled his head up, hair matted against his cheek with blood.

"Well, things just got a whole lot messier." He croaked, holding his black eye.

"Indeed." muttered Bones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS WILL TAKE A WHILE I JUST DELETED FOUR DAYS WORTH OF WORK IN SOME FREAK COMPUTER SHUTDOWN ACCIDENT I'M SO ANGRY

I'M REALLY SORRY


	4. You Can't Take The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can They Handle the heat? I mean, you would think Khan is strong and all, but it's pretty damn hard to resist this kind of thing. P.S i'm really sorry i have not posted in a while. And if there are writing mistakes, i apologize, because i am up way too late to fix 'em. If you see one, comment the word and sentence and i will fix it. Thank you lovely readers!

Khan ran like the hounds of hell were at his ankles. Not, scratch that; like the scientists that separated him and his Captain for 3,000 year in the first place were back for them. That idea, that notion of them being close, is what kept Khan's pace so clipped and fast. He darted down the hallway, carrying Captain like he was princess of the world. His princess, Khan though with a flair of defensiveness; and if anyone layed another finger on him, they would learn what the wrath of Satan himself felt like.

Khan stopped, collecting himself. Captain whimpered in his arms; the first noise he had made in 3,000 years. Khan looked down, his icy eyes going soft as he stared at his partner's weathered face, his small bits of blonde stubble on his face...

No. Concentrate. He had to get Captain back to a place where it was safe, where no one could get to him without going through Khan's wrath first.

Close eyes.

Concentrate.

_Hallway now, Two options; stairwell, staircase. Stairwell, door, side; staircase, easy guard acess and longer route to cell. Option 1._ Khan slipped deeper into a reverie, stopping in his tracks. He saw the entire ship's floorplan in his mind, he was racing, running, looking for a path.

_Option 1, stairwell. Door; side, white, 221st step. Private room hallway entrance, 200 meters away; cell block. Time until gaurd alert arrival; 4.3 minutes. Time to get to cell block; 3.2 minutes._

_  
_Khan opened his eyes and smiled, a rare treat for when he accomplished something.

Hugging Captain closer to his chest, he rounded the corner into the hallway, knocking over Lieutenant Uhura with a loud "Oh!", onto her bottom.

"Khan!" She called to him. He quicked his pace. "Khan, i demand you halt, and WHO ARE YOU HOLDING IN YOUR ARMS?!" She shouted, shooing away two cleaners who were trying to help her stand up.   
"Khan-" She called, then stopped. He had slipped into a starwell on the right, as quiet as a shadow. People quickly forgot he was even there but Lieutenant Uhura stood, fuming. She was about to give chase when her communicator beeped in two shrill notes.

she flipped it open with a curt "Lieutenant Uhura speaking."

"Uhura, it's me, Kirk." Called a weak voice at the end of the line, punctuated by two harsh coughs.

"Capatin, what's wrong; are you alright?" She said worridly, turning around. Spock was with Kirk; did something happen to them?

"No, no, fine" he said, coughing again, "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes sir, What would you like me to do?"

"Has a duo consisting of Khan and a man he's carrying passed you?"

'Yes sir." She said, letting some irratation leak into her voice.

"Good. Follow them. Something's wrong; Khan was with us, here and..he...well, got away from us."

"Are you all right? Is Spock okay?"

"Bones has a concussion, I think my rib is broken, but Spock's up, helping the injured people."

"Plural on the injured people?" Said Lieutenant Uhura incredulously. What would have caused Khan to take such drastic action?

"We may or may not have withheld his mate from him for five months." Mutted Kirk like he knew what she was thinking, "Now hurry or you will lose them."

"Oh, yes, right Captain." She said, and snapped her communicator shut. She turned on her heel and strode after the two men, to the staircase. Unlike Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura knew exactly what was going on.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

The smell of the staircase was terrible. It invaded Khan's nostrils with it's fake lemon smell, the citrus doing little to conceal the acidity of the bleach cleanser. His footsteps echoed down the length of the curling stairs; about nine or ten floor's worth. It was all going relatively well; Captain would soon be safe inside his cell, no one was on his tail, and his Omega would be easy to defend once he could put him in a nice corner. 

As he flew down the first flight, Captain's burly arms and legs dangled over his forarms, jerking with every step. They slapped his thighs and knocked together, which looked very uncomfortable for Captain. Midleap, Khan pulled Captain out of a princess hold, to slung over his shoulder like a firefighter holding a burn victim. 

As soon as they both got comfortable, however, a problem made inself present.

John had a terrible fever. 

It made perfect sense, whichever way you looked at it. He had been in a state of Cryo for 3,000 years, and had been woken up a half hour ago, only to be quickly removed from his recuperative table and whisked down a hall. His body was fighting the new sensations and heat after all these years of isolation. The big problem was, if he got too overheated, or too overstimulated, he could pass out or go into a comatose state. And from a medical standpoint Khan knew that this would be a coma that from which he would not easily awake.

Beadd of sweat gathered on Captain's crunched browline, dribbled down over his little nose, and plopped onto the Alpha's arms. He blinked once, twice; apparently the fierce jogging had woken him up. Khan's heart lifted, but he did not slow down for fear of not getting there before the gaurds did. Captain slowly opened his mouth.

"Don't talk, no, shhh." Said Khan, stroking his shoulders with one hand in a comforting gesture. His muscles where uncomfortably warm; his fever must have been around 103.

_20 more steps, increase velocity_ Thought Khan. 

Located on one of the walls was a well concealed door. With enough force and speed per cubic inch, he woud have enough power to break the door down and land inside.  
"Hang on" he muttered in is Omega's ear, and Captain's grip on his skintight shirt tightened. Khan whipped around the corner and saw the blurred outline of the door, and had just enough time to protect Captain's head and neck before-

CLANG-CRUNCH-BWOOM!

The impact with solid metal was jarring, but Khan absorbed most of the shock. With a heavy thud, he landed inside of the room on top of the door. A cloud of dust rose up from underneath; he had smashed a bag of cornmeal. 

He was in a kitchen. Imagine what it must have been like for Amelia, the old cook, to have the wall next to her literally explode, and out pop a killer holding a dead-looking body. All was silent as Khan stood up, then turned to Amelia with a stare as cold as ice as the dust settled.

'Where's the door?!" He rumbled. She screamed. They all screamed. The room erupted into a panic. All the cooks fled, and Khan just followed, calmly walking to the door after everyone had squeezed through in fear. He emerged into the hall, and quickly started walking through the agitated crowd of milling workers. He noticed how sweaty Captain had become; his back was visibly soaked and his legs shone with beads of perspiration. Tiny drips plipped off his feet and into the carpet, leaving a trail of dark spots. 

Then, as luck would have it, another problem was suddenly Khan's to bear.

Captain was going into heat.

Of course, now of all times. Khan should have seen this coming, after 3,000 years of contemplation. It had been a very long time since Captain had had any source of sexual pleasure, and even if he could move during that time, it is a well known fact that unless the Alpha is present or interacting, the Omega cannot have any pleasure. Either way, Captain was already heated by fever, and being in suh close proximity to Khan wasn't helping.  That and the the constant friction on his groin triggered it, no doubt. How could it not?

Captain groaned and Khan was suddenly all too aware of the rather large erection pressed into he right side of his ribcage. His Omega groaned and rubbed against him, savoring the feeling of pressure and movement. This extracted a loud whimper from Captain, turning heads. Khan walked faster, all too aware of what people were seeing right now; a killing macheine with a tiny hostpital clad man slug over his shoulder, who was dripping sweat, grinding into his shoulder and moaning.

_So this is the emotion Kirk was describing the other day; mortal embarrassment. He did a horrible job of describing it; it's much worse than it sounds._ Thought Khan, his cheeks flushing. _We're almost there anyway; 20 more meters._

_  
_The Captain clasped tighter to his shirt, digging his groin deeper into Khan, gasping in his ear with hot and heavy breaths. "So good" he whispered into Khan's ear, "It-You-you...feel so good. Like i've never felt you before." He gasped again. "You make me feel-so good-so hot-".

Khan gritted his teeth, the heat of Captain's body driving him insane as he started to get hard too. _Do not give in, do not give in, save your Captain. Do Not give in; If you do, it could kill him. 10 more meters. Almost there._ Khan walked faster.

It was at 5 more meters that he felt an arm on his right bicep. "Don't be startled." A femenine yet authorative voice said, "Keep walking".

_DEFEND THE OMEGA, DEFEND THE OMEGA. DEFEND HIM NOW._ Thoughts raced through Khans mind as he felt a stranger touch too close to his Captain.

_  
_Khan's mind switched into battle mode and before he could think, he released a side kick and a flurry of boxing blows on his attacker. Luckily, Uhura was faster (thank god for those daily yoga and sparring lessons). Expertly, she slid under the kick with a backbend worthy of the matrix, blocked a majority of the blows and dodged the other ones, finally catching Khan's fist in her hand.

"You're fighting with in a heat haze; that makes you sloppy," She said, looking into his eyes with a sharp gaze. She dropped his fist and spun around, walking forward, "Come. I will help you with Captain's heat, if you are compliant." Her red-clad figure started to shrink, and she turned back. "Come one!" She snapped. Khan reajusted Captain and with a frown that knitted his eyesbrows, followed.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *      *       *      *       *

 

As they entered the cell block, a set of double doors swished open, swirling cool air around him. Khan breathed greatfully; for a couple moment the pungent smell wafting off of Captain that drove him insane was gone. He stepped into the new room he had been moved to; instead of a glass wall, it was built like a diamond, with the tip sticking out of a wall made of glass. The walls slid away as doors to let people in for easy access, but Khan knew it was to tackle him if any funny business took place.

"Wait here, and don't touch Captain" said Uhura, walking out of a sliding wall, up to a control panel.

"I'm going to reset your room so it is safe." With a couple clicks and a push of a blue button, a bed and a glass sphere about 7 ft. by 7ft. smoothly appeared from the walls, on opposite ends. The sphere was featureless and trasparent except for the thin outline to show where the door was. It was a small containment cell inside a containment cell. But why?

"That," Answered Uhura, almost reading Khan's frantic mind, "It where Captain goes." She sidled up to his shoulder and pointed at the sphere.

Where...Captain...suddenly the room got very bright, and a ringing resonated in his ears. The bed and the sphere; it all made sense now.It was so they couldn't be together-it was a trick-a trap-they were so far apart-they were going to separate them-no-no one could touch his Captain, his John. 

NO!

"No!" Khan's voice ripped through the silence, his eyes wild. "I won't let you!" His voiced quavered in anger, going an octave lower, and he backed up against a wall. He placed Captain down in a heap and stood in front of him, looking ready to kill.

"Khan, be reasonable-" Said Lieutenant Uhura, starting forward. Khan lashed out like a cat, his boot narrowly missing her hand. A kick like that would have broken it. She sighed; she'd dealt with this before. 

Khan's ears were ringing and anger surged through his blood. He couldn't even smell his Omega anymore: he was too hyped up on his hormones. He kept a wary eye on Lieutenant Uhura, then watched with dawning horror as she pulled out her communicator.

"Spock, come in?' She said, pressing down a button.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Uhura. I heared from Kirk that you were dealing with Khan." Came a voice from the other line that made him want to spit in anger. Spock.

"Yes. They're an Alpha and Omega pair." She muttered.

"I see."

Anyway, I need you to send a little backup here. Mabye two or three men?"

"On it."

The call ended with a clink, and Lieutenant Uhura looked over to Khan. His eyes were filled with hate, and fear.

"Don't you see?" She said, her tone sad masked with dissaprooval, "You're going to kill him if you do not become separate. I know you're in a haze right now, but see the logic."

No. Khan saw only his Captain. Only his to bite, to mark, to mate. No one else could touch him. However, it would be nice if the ringing in his ears and the red in his vision went away.

Khan snarled and Lieutenant Uhura jumped back. By this time, Captain had grabbed onto one of Khan's legs and was furiously teasing it, his fever leaving him sweaty and red. His groans made it clear as to how sexually frustrated he was right then. He WANTED to be dominated by his Alpha so BADLY.

Lieutenant Uhura heard voices down the hallway. She sighed finally, some law enforcment. Wait, no. That's wrong. There were way to many voices for there to be just two or three men. 

It turns out, there were a whole lot more than three men. A swarm of blue belted warriors filled the room, manning every side of the diamond's walls (now retracted, leaving Khan and Captain exposed in a large, football field sized area) in double rows, guns locked on Khan. Two men approached her and grabbed her by the arms, and before she could react, yanked her out of firing range.

"SpoooooOOOOOOOOCK!" she screamed as he entered the room. "What the fuck is this?! DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRITORIAL ALPHAS ARE?!" she hollered, winding her way through the soldiers to the pointy-eared idiot.

"I apologize for not sticking to orders, but you seem to have vastly underestimateed the powers of Khan-" said Spock in a monotone voice. He was stopped by Lieutenant Uhura.

"Do you even have the smallest idea as to how delicate the situation is right now?!" she said in a strained whisper over the sound of Khan's deep growls and muttered threats, "This is NOT helping me convince an Apha to give up his Omega!"

"Guns ready!" called the general. An unanimous wave passed through the soldiers and 200 guns clicked off their safety.

"What?!" Shreiked Lieutenant Uhura, "No no no!" She turned to the general, yelling at him to call the soldiers off. "This is ridiculous!"

"Sorry maam, orders from the captain himself." He said with a grim nod. Turning back to face Khan, he bellowed, "This is the general of the Enterprise Defense. Please back away from the hospital patient immediatly! You have ten seconds!"

"Shit." Muttered Uhura, her eyes wide. Come on, Khan. You're smarter than this, she willed.

"TEN!"

Khan looked around. Enemy, enemy, enemy. Surrounded. Damn.  
 The ringing in his ears got louder, and he could feel the heat of Captain on this calves.

"NINE!"

He looked down at Captain. He was a panting mess; red cheeks, hot skin. So kissable. The sweet, delicious smell wafted off of him again, and the Alpha had to clench his fists to keep himself from giving in. 

"EIGHT!"

Khan looked back and forth; he couldn't leave his Omega. He couldn't. But he couldn't leave him without an Alpha, either. Alpha-less Omegas are know to kills themselves.

"SEVEN!"

_Fine, i give in to you, beasts. Uneducated slime of society...Dumb..._

_"SIX!"  
_ Lieutenant Uhura breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Khan slowly put his hands over his head, knees trembling.

"It's clear boys, go, go, go!" Called the General, pointing with his hand. Ten men ran over to Khan, surrounding him with their guns. One tall, young looking soldier ran through the ranks with a small syrngne.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay now, just sleep..." He said with practiced ease, pushing the needle into Khan's neck. He batted feebely at it, eventually slumping into the man's arms, who laid him down on the ground. Six more soldiers rushed over to Captain, who was kicking and screaming, clawing at everything and yelling in a hoarse voice, "Sherlock! Sherlock! Khan! Stop,Stop!". He was held down by the men while one force fed him a small capsule. It was Uhura's own invention; a sedative and a drug to make heats dissapear. Captain struggled, his hands in the air, and then abruptly fell asleep, hands falling with a slap and a crack.

Spock, the General, and Uhura watched in silence and Khan was chained to the bedposts by his ankles and wrists, and Captain was placed in the dome 30 meters away, in a nest of soft pillows. The men retreated and filed out of the room, and the walls of the cell closed like an old fashioned garage, until it was just a bubble in an open space again. All was silent.

"I regret you not supporting my idea" Said Spock to Lieutenant Uhura, "But if we are to maintain order on this ship, we must change the behavioral habits of those two." With a curt nod, he walked out of the room, leaving Lieutenant Uhura in a dark, empty hanger.

She stood there for a very long time.

 

 

What could be done?

 


	5. The Graces Of A Good Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Khan's behavior has not been in tip-top shape. Neither has Captain's. Is there any way they can control their Alpha and Omega spirits and concentrate on their work? Or will Star Command deem them "Unfit for duty", and force them into separation exiles?  
> read le chapter!  
> thanks to everyone who is reading my work though i don't know why you are (it's not very good), but it makes me smile when i see more people have left kudos on my work. Thanks lovely internet friends, and always ship Khaptain!  
> Okay i'll stop bothering you; go read now!  
> :)

_Is it possible to never fall asleep? Not even when drugged, contained, and locked into darkness for twelve hours?_

This is what Captain thought lucidly as he lay on a soft mattress, pulling feathers out of the pillows. The floated softly through the air and landed on his nose. He broght a hand up to his aching neck and massaged it gently; the area that was pierced by the needle would not be perfectly functional for at least two days. Damn.

_I bet there has been no other case like this. Intersesting. Putting my body in a state of Cryogenic conciousness must have temporarily halted by ability to sleep. Maybe it's halted other things, also. Hmm._

_  
_Captain sighed and shifted around in the dark, remembering last night. It was all so blurry, so hot. He could only see smudged images of his Alpha, bright lights, of soldiers and cold metal. And he remembered the heat. Burning, aching, sick-making heat that filled his whole body with the desire to love his Alpha, and the  conflicting desire to do nothing but sleep and heal.

 _Very conflicting._ He thought with a wane smile, then stopped. _My Alpha. Stupid me, where's Sherlock? And why is he calling me Captain? Why is he called Khan?_

 _  
_Captain sat straight up, squinting against the headache that ground into the front of his skull and the dizziness that plauged him like a swarm of gnats. His fingers reached out and immediatly met smooth, cold glass.

"What? No, no, that's all wrong." He said with a frown. He twisted around feeling the walls, then realized; he was in a tiny little glass dome with no viable means of contact or escape. Except, of course, the conveint little button on the floor of the cell. _When it's dark an you're trapped in a cell,_ Thought Captain,  _Always press the little buttons that are on the floor because obviously nothing bad could happen._ Reaching over, he pressed his palm over the button, into the floor, his body tense. A voice crackled to life outside his cell, in the dark.

"Greetings, Captain. This is Lieutenant Commander Spock speaking; it is excllent you are up. Please cover your eyes and plug your nose."

"Why-apgggurl!" Called Captain. A shower of hot, foaming blue water soaked him from tiny jets hidden in the ground, filling his hair, eyes, and mouth. Seconds later, another blast of cold, clear water hit him, effectivly removing all the blue and the bubbles. He spluttered, raging and confused; he still couln't see anything because they had not turned the blasted lights on. He spat a gob of acrid blue foam onto the ground with a pop.

"Now, we apologize for the inconveince, but please stand up and hold out your arms." came the voice. Not wanting another suprising attack, Captain shakily got to his feet, wiping stinging bits of foam out of his eyes. Soft undulations of warm air enveloped him, blowing from every which way until he and his hospital gown where completly clean. With two loud booms deep enough to be mistaken for a bombing, giant lights finally lit up his surroundings. He gazed angrily out of the glass, and saw that he was in a giant diamond-shaped room, with him and the glass capsule at one slender end, and his beautiful Alpha in a bed at the other.

"Two third class crewmen are coming to remove you from the cell. Please to not protest."

"Bollocks," Muttered Captain, dragging his fingers down his face in exparation as he looked at his Alpha, "This is shit. Uneducated, lowly, slithering life forms that you are-" He said, louder, to the ceiling, but was cut off by a click from the intercom as it went dead.

"Auh!" Groaned Captain, kicking the glass in rage. All he got back was a hollow sound that resonated through the room, mocking his efforts. The Omega slid down one of the walls on his back, diagnosing himself as he lay in a little ball. He felt like he was hollow, coated in fear and lonliness, like he could never be filled. _Post tramatic stress disorder and separation anxiety. Definatly those two._ the thought. They could easily be cured by a long exposure to his Alpha, but somehow he doubted that would happen for a very long time. He never remembered humans being this cruel, this stupid enough to separate and Alpha and an Omega for a long time.

"John?" Came a slurred voice from the other end of the room. Captain was hit with a huge, crashing wave of memory.

_"John?" he heard from the other room. John sighed as set down his tea, walking into their bedroom. He just pushed the door open when he heard a thunk; Sherlock was laying, sprawled on the floor. He quickly sat up and started looking around, muttering something about a woman. "No,no no," John said, "No looking around. off to bed." And with a mighty heave, pulled his Alpha back onto the bed, where he groaned. "Goodnight. I'll be in the other room if you need me." Said John, and quietly shut the door as he smiled to himself.  
_

_  
_Captain was shocked back to coenscienceness when he heard another call, louder, through the room.

"John?! Captain, are you there?" Grunted Sherlock-...Khan? His voice was sleepy but already laden with worry. The sheets on the bed moved again, and with the rattle of chains, a man clad in black sat up, looking wildly around. Captain's heart leapt.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. I'm here!" Called Captain, standing up and knocking on the glass and clearing his throat. Khan squinted and blinked, smacking his mouth; his eyes and whole throat were as dry as a desert. Captain was so far away-why was he so far? The memories of last night flooded him and he sighed; how could he have been so stupid? He was a man of logic, not such rural behavior. _John,_ he remembered. Khan cleared his throat. He meant to say something kind yet smart, like _are you all right,_ or _Are you hurt? Do you remember much?_ But no. The first thing that came out;

"I love you." Captain heard Khan rasp from the other side of the rooom. His heart warmed; well of course he did, but he had missed that for 3,000 years. Captain gave a warm smile that showed off his crow's feet on his eyes.

"I love you too." He said back, putting both hands on the glass. There they sat for an eternity, leaning in, drinking in one another's presence. Khan's eyes seldom went soft, but the Omega smiled when they did; he saw the old Sherlock Holmes when that happened, not the harded war criminal people thought he was today. His desire curled inside of him; he wanted to touch that face, stare into those eyes, be held close to that lean, cold body.

The lifting of one of the giant diamond doors inturrupted their lucid staring. Two men stood on the other side, clad in third-class garments, one holding two stacks of clothing, the other an electrode and a small device with a button. Khan growled; deep, resonating, horrifing.

"Sher-Khan, It's okay. I'm fine. Look at me." Captain said with practiced ease, his voice soft as he locked eyes with the tense man. He remembered having to do this sometimes, back in London when the police would grab his arms to stop Sherlock from freaking out. For an Alpha, he was abnormally protective.

The two men split up, one carrying the electrode and button the Khan, the other bringing the clothing over to Captain. He opend the glass door, and dumped the clothing inside. His eyes were cold and hateful.  
"Get dressed. Now. You have two minutes." he said, turning his back. Captain examined the clothes curiosly; they were black and tight fitting, a shirt and pants. There was a silver decal on the left side of the shirt; it looked like two needles in an X, topped by a triangle of small circles like a crown in the top v of the X. They were nice; lightweight, good for combat. He quickly removed his gown and slipped into the cold material.

On the other side of the room, Khan was 98.7% pissed off, and he'd only been awake for ten minutes. This boring, hateful man was trying to pin him down and tape a small electrode to the back of his neck. He leaned over Khan, who leered and slithered out of the way whenever he got close to his neck. "interesting," said Khan, writhing yet managing to maintain eye contact with his captor, "how can you remain so homophobic yet have a highly sexual relationship with the male at the opposite end of the room?" he sneered. The man stood stock still, face steadily turning purple.

"Shit."Said Captain from the other side of the room, stepping out of the little glass bubble. He knew that look on Khan's face; it always brought trouble. That was his deducing face.

On the other side, the man was a nice shade of fushia, and he held the button like a weapon. Khan continued, "Not only that, but the stress of having two lovers on this ship is taking it's toll on you." He grinned smugly," You might want to tell pretty boy over there that you also have genital he-"

_Crack_

Khan's face whipped the other way with the force of the blow to his cheek. The man stood there, fist extended, chest heaving. "Don't you fuckin' tell me what's going on in my life, bitch!" He yelled. He raised his fist again, aware that Khan was completely defensless since his appendages were strapped down. It was clear he wanted to break his nose. That is, until he was hit with 140 pounds of army-trained muscle.

Captain tackled the man, pinning his arms behind his back and sitting on his waist, pressing his face into the floor. "You always have to cause touble, don't you, love?" Grunted Captain to Khan as the man thrashed underneath him. Khan smiled and nodded, a soft blue bruise blooming across his cheek, his upper lip cut. He loved how protective Captain was of him; he always returned the favor in the evening.

It was all fine until the second man pressed a phaser into the base of Captain's neck. Captain sighed, rolling his eyes, and slowly got to his feet with his hands above his head.

"That's right, easy does it." Said the man in a controlled voice, "Just stand on up." As soon as Captain moved his weight, the other man hopped up, brushing off his tunic in a fluster.

"I'll report you!" he said to Khan, picking up the electrode and button from the floor.

"I'll report you." Countered Khan in an identically whiny voice. He let out a sharp grunt as the man stuck the pointed piece of metal into his neck. Captain jerked forward at the sound, and the other man pressed the gun deeper into his back. The Omega whined.

"No,no..fine." Said Khan, groaning and stretching his neck as he rolled his head. "So, are you going to release me now that you have a way of delivering enough electricity to my spine to instantly make me comatose?" he said, piercing man one and man two with his gaze. Man two started, taking a step back under the sheer intensity of Khan's gaze.

"How did you-nevermind. Yes. No funny business, or I'll knock you into next tuesday and I mean it." he muttered, circling the bed. With a small click on a knob, all the chains released Khan, and he sat up faster than they could blink. Man two started again.

"I'll be compliant," Said Khan, rising. It was only now it seemed that the two men too in how muscular and tall he actually was. How easily he could kill them, electrode or not. They suddenly saw him as the man who smashed in the head of the Star Fleet Commander.  The cold blooded murderer; it was not a nice thing to see.

"I'll be compliant. Just release the Captain."

The two blokes looked at each other, contemplating.

Khan narrowed his eyes, his face stoic and cold. "You have my word." He tightened his fists, taking a step forward. "NOW".

Sighing, the two men pushed Captain away from gunpoint, toward Khan. The Omega stumbled across the slippery floor, sliding in his bare feet on the blue tile. Khan rushed over, catching him. Captain's insides ignited as he felt the broad shoulders of Khan, his only Alpha, wrap around him. Taking in the feeling of his bare muscles, the musky smell of his hair, the Omega breathed a sigh of relief. You could say this was the first time they actually got to interact without one of them being unconcious; Captain John Watson loved it. "Do me a favor," he whispered into Khan's chest, "And don't ever leave me again, you prick." Khan smiled into his mate's golden hair, a warm glow spreading in his chest; one he had not felt in 3,000 years.

"Promise." he muttered back into his Omega's ear, earning a soft smile and light blush.

"Alright, mushy freaks," Said man one, holding up his phaser, "Start walking." He gestured vaugly to a door on the right, a slender porthole outside the walls of the diamond.

Khan smiled at Captain. He smiled back, a genuine grin filled with mirth and joy, his blue eyes soft and happy. They didn't care what happened out there. All they cared about was right now. Captain grabbed his Alpha's hand, and slung it aroung his shoulder, leaning into his bicep. Khan pulled him in closer with a protective look and a wink. Truely, he was just relieved that his Omega no longer had a fever and was getting better.

"Look at that, we're not even back in London yet and someone's already calling you a freak again." Said Captain, laughing lightly. Khan gave a deep throated chuckle, his eyes twinkling, no longer cold.

"Come on, move IT!" Crowed the men, elbowing them in the backs. They started walking, smiling. They didn't care.

They had each other, a special rank on the starship, and  a secure home for at least four years.

It was all good.

Or so they though.


	6. Czechov's Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap. Just when everyone though the worst of the storm was blowing over, it turns out it was not the end; just the beginning, and it's all figured out here in chapter six. No it's not; that would be boring. Anyway, please don't be mad at me! (# ^ #)
> 
> oh, and P.S, Spock's not actually a chauvinistic idiot. Don't cry because he's out of character; and mind the slap that comes with it!  
> ;0  
> okay go read.

A small boy, around seventeen, quickly tapped down a blue carpeted hallway. The light shone off of his shiny badge, and reflected off of his soft brown curls. A communicator clutched tightly in his hand crackled to life with a sudden burst of static, making him jump.

"Czechov, we need you to report to the control room. Where are you?" came a tinny voice; the voice of the captain, intoned with slight regret and impatience.

"I am sorree, keptin, i go as fast as i can. I am in left coreedoor, aboot two meenutes from desteenation time." Said Chechov into the speaker, then shutting the device off. He clenched his fists two or three times, stopping at a corner and looking around. No one, especially the captain, called him this late in the evening, ever. Around now everyone was powering down their devices; no one was out in the hallways. He had only bumped into one cleaner (literally, and he help picked up the rags with profuse 'soree's."), other than that, he had seen no one. Was he in deep trouble? Any small issue could wait till morning. Wiping his brow, he took a small breath and opened the sliding doors to the control room.

He really, really hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Ah, Czechov, there you are." Said a voice across the room, reverbrating off of the glass doors as they shut behind him. Czechov froze as the entire flight crew stared, then dismissed him, with tired, red-rimmed eyes. Pulling a small swallow down his throat, he glanced nervously around and crossed the room. There stood Captain Kirk, leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples. Next to him, a sharp-looking lieutenant uhura with her hands on her hips, looking like she was the ship's only authority.

"You know, i don't really care, i just want to be in bed right now." Complained Kirk from behind is hands, much to Czechov's surprise. The Captain was silenced with an uncomfortably sever look from Uhura; something was going on between them, wasn't it?

"We're sorry to wake you, Czechov, but we have an assignment for you." Said Uhura, turning to face him. The young spaceman's Adam's apple bobbed up and down, nervously. An assignment?? He had only heard of assignments that were good given out twice; the rest were reprimands or long punishments.

With a wane smile, Uhura said,"You look scared. Don't be. We're giving you a chance to boost your rank. This was going to go to someone else as a punishment, but there were some...-complications."

* * *

 

_It was the morning of the day Khan and Captain got back together, and Uhura still hadn't figured out a damn thing. It was so unlike Spock to send all those soldiers; he should know, he's nobody to think lieutenant uhura is weak. So, if she asked for three guards, why did she get three hundred? Whipping around the corner of the hallway, she curtly said, "permission to enter the bridge.", then stormed in._

_"Permission gra-hey, you're supposed to wait until i finish." Said Kirk as Uhura strode in, turning his swivle chair. "Something's wrong, what's wrong." He started to get up, impeded by the heavy bandages on his ribs where Khan had kicked him. Uhura sighed, tapping her foot. He stopped, realizing what she came here for. "Back room, repairing the main panel with some workers."  
_

_Nodding a thanks, she crossed the room to the back door. To find Spock, and find out just what the hell all that was about yesterday, since she had seen hide nor hair of him since. With the palms of her hands she threw the door open and looked around, spotting a flash of black hair and vulcan ears peeping out from underneath the table.  
_

_"Spock!" She called crossing to the panel. "Spock, get out here!" She yelled over the noise of the drill and the cranking of several bolts. The vulcan paused and scooched out from under the panel on a wheeled platform on his back._

_"Yes, lieutenant uhura?"He said, folding his long fingers together and peaking them on his chest. They stood there in silence for about ten seconds; Uhura in anger, Spock in confusion._

_"I need you to tell me why you sent all those soldiers last night." She said, crouching down next to him. "I love you," she swallowed," and i need to know what was going on in your head."_

_"Well, according to gathered information, Captain had a twenty-eight percent chance of-" he began, only to be cut off by Uhura standing up abruptly._

_"God dammit Spock, i don't want percentages or chances! I want answers! Captain could have died, you could have disrupted the Alpha and Omega bonds; you of all people would know that!" She said with increasing anger. Crouching down again, she commanded, "So, this time, don't give me any funny responses; give me the answer i need."_

_Spock blinked, once, twice. Three times. Then he spoke, softly, minding to keep the bite off of his words, "Uhura, i did so simply because i was influenced by higher command. I was ordered to do so by Captain Ki-" He stopped. Uhura already had stormed out of the room._

_"KIRK!" she yelled across the bridge, striding over, "YOU!"_

_What's wrong, is there something the mat-" he started-_

_CRACK_

_The entire bridge was silent as Kirk's head whipped sideways. His cheek had the bright red mark on it, in the shape of a hand._

_"I can't believe you," said lieutenant uhura coldly, "Didn't I always tell you, how often did i tell you how delicate and rare a relationship between to people is like that?! Especially after so long apart! You threatened a scientific miracle with your stupid gunmen! I asked for three, not three hundred, i could have handled it myself!" She shouted._

_"No you couldn't have!" Growled Kirk back, touching his cheek and wincing "You don't know to the extend of how powerful these kind of people can be! He would have killed you and not thought twice! I was the one that was beaten to a pulp, not you!" He said, looking up, right into her eyes," I was the one who saw him smash a man's head in, not you!" He sighed, controlling his voice._

_"Besides, why would you give a single rat's ass about the condition of their relationship?" He said, turning back around as the noises of the bridge started up again."  
_

_lieutenant uhura was quiet. Then she spoke, soft, sad.  
_

_"Because both of them remind me how much Spock goes through to stop being like that for me." She said, quietly. Kirk froze in his chair. Oh shit, that's right; Spock's from that kind of A &O place, too. Yet, he didn't move as  he heard lieutenant uhura's heels click out. He was still sitting there as the doors opened, and even quieter as Spock walked out of the rom after her, hearing the whole thing._

_"Three degrees off course." Said Kirk, quietly, sinking into his chair and rubbing his cheek._

_He would not be forgiven easily for this._

* * *

 

Uhura looked pointedly at Kirk, who glanced away, suddenly finding the pin on his lapel very interesting. The sat in silence under the hospital-esque lighting while Czechov gaped over her words. And here he had walked across the ship convinced that his privileges were being taken away? But a chance to improve his rank? to sit near the captain and give people permission to enter the bridge? That is a think he had wished for many a time.

Lieutenant uhura watched the thoughts flash across Czechov's face smugly. Kirk sighed, rolled his eyes, shuffed his feet. He clearly was not for this idea of handing a seventeen year old an observation assignment, but he thought it would be best to avoid any more painful spats with the lieutenant.

"Okay, okay," Said Czechov after a minute of mulling over the prospect, "Just tell me what i have to do."

 _Oh dear,_ thought Kirk, _poor Czechov. Here it comes._

"We want you to be the supervisor and journalist of Khan's and Captain's sexual, physical, mental, and emotional relationship. I want a full presentation of their habits, their system of sexual reproduction, and affect of heat hormones on my desk, one week." Proclaimed lieutenant Uhura, flashing a small and professional smile.

Czechov gaped for the second time in thirty seconds, mouth dropping open and eyes going wide. The Captain sighed and cradled his head in the palm of his hand for the second time in thirty seconds, also.

 

"I deed not-i don't-" The young spaceman spluttered, at loss for words. He had expected a lengthy assignment, that was true, but being an Alpha and Omega zookeeper? With Khan?! And Captain? Oh dear; he can't say no now. 'I guess...okaee, alright, looteneet." He said, bringing a hand up to his forehead in a nervous solute.

Uhura shot an "i-told-you-so" look at Kirk, knowing this is the opposite of what he wanted. "Excellent, Czechov; start tomorrow. Observe the pair as they do their duties."

"D-D-Duties?!" Stammered the boy, his face going beet red. Clearly he had the wrong kind of "duties" in mind. He clenched his hands twice, and brought them up to wipe on his shirt.

"Yes. No." Said the lieutenant, looking slightly amused, "I mean ship duties. Scrubbing, re-molding the metal, checking on the engine." With a small smile and curt bow she said to both men, "Now, if you don't mind. Goodnight." And without nary a farewell, she clicked out of the bridge room, leaving two very concerned men, both for different reasons.

"Well," Said Kirk, turning around and clapping Czechov on the back, "Goodnight and good luck. Honestly, I didn't want you force this on you," He admitted, pausing, "But, even though I'm captain I have no right to veto lieutenant uhura's commands. Sorry." Rubbing the base of his temples with both thumbs, he clumped up the stairs and out of the room.

Czechov stared apprehensivly out into space, the endless night and day.

Czechov really needed that good luck.

 

 

 


End file.
